


The Emerald Bar

by MySweetBoy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Eventual Sex, Fluff and Angst, Freddie Mercury Is a Good Friend, Idiots in Love, Little more angst than I thought but later, Love Matches, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetBoy/pseuds/MySweetBoy
Summary: The Emerald Bar has a reputation for the place to go if you are looking for a relationship and not a one night stand. The management have a discreet and uncanny way of making things happen. The Emerald is much more than it appears.John works part time as a  helper in the bar and behind the scenes and is strictly forbidden to mix with the patrons. This hasn't been a problem so far as he rarely has contact with the customers. Not a problem till he sees the blond drummer and finds himself weaving a fantasy around him that jeopardises his job and even his college work.Fred has suggested to Roger that he does to the Emerald to get out of his pattern of one night stands and lonely nights.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 35





	1. Who is that?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story I am writing with help from my friend Sloane Ranger who has encouraged me to start writing and helps me with the editing.

John really needed this job. It wasn't anything to brag about. Sweeping up floors and washing glasses. Sometimes cleaning the rest rooms if the main cleaner was off sick. All kinds of mundane duties that were very unglamorous compared to the front of house as the management called it. But it gave him enough of an income to supplement his allowance from his scholarship and didn't interfere too much with his college work. So really, he had nothing to complain about.

The Emerald club had a slight reputation as not so much a pick up joint but a place where singles went that were looking for something more than a quick hook up. It was known mostly through word of mouth. Not a dating agency.It didn't charge fees or even a cover charge. The drinks were a bit pricier and the ambience quiet compared to a regular pub. The bar staff were discreet and had the uncanny ability to move customers around if they thought their was a possibility of a romance brewing. The big, big rule was that the staff could not get involved with the customers inside or outside the club.

John had signed the contract agreeing to this and at the same time had thought it unlikely he would have to. The patrons weren't poor students though neither were they particularly well to do. Just regular West End Londoners who dressed a bit better than most, maybe.

John had wondered at first if it was a gay club. There were a few around that had discreet name plates above their establishments but the Emerald didn't seem to be one. Singles of all sorts came in and he did notice after a couple of visits didn't always come back. He guessed that meant they had found that special someone. He was envious because he hadn't and he wanted to. Male or female, it didn't matter. He was easy going but his biggest problem was that he was very shy. So he came twice on the weekends and twice during the weeknights to sweep and wash and clean and went hoe to his dorm room and his textbooks and a lonely bed each night.

Roger had passed the Emerald Club a few times. His friend Fred had told him to check it out more than once but the blond was stubborn and didn't like interference in his love life. He was doing fine with that, thank you. Nothing wrong with a few one night stands. No deep involvement. Everyone knew where they stood. It was fine.

"Rog, darling. How many times have I come home from a date with Mary and seen you sitting on the couch by yourself watching Monty Python. No one to even laugh with."

Well, that was it. Roger flew off the handle and threw the remote across the room and stomped off to his room. But once he was there and had lit a smoke and thought about it he realised his friend was right. This playing the field stuff was fucked big time.

"Fred? I'm sorry." A dejected drummer stood in front of the singer who patted the space on the couch next to him.

"Sit." he said firmly. Fred turned to face the younger man and sighed. "Rog, I know I can't tell you what to do. The good thing is a lot of people are attracted to you and the bad thing is a lot of people are attracted to you." He put a firm hand on the denim clad shoulder and a pair of blue eyes looked at him.

"Just slow down a bit and think about what you want, babe. Yeah?" Fred said gently. 

"Maybe, I'll go by the Emerald later. Just to check it out. Not to score a body." Roger mumbled and the older man smiled to himself.

"Good idea. I've had a few friends make matches there. Lasted longer then your record of 12 hours." Fred ducked as the blond hit him with a pillow. 

"Are you sure it's not a gay bar, cause..." Roger didn't like places that were for one clientele only. He thought it was tacky. Everyone should mix in. It was more democratic, after all. 

"Sweet thing of mine" Fred could be so dramatic Roger rolled his eyes as the singer went on. "You could possibly entertain the idea of meeting a bloke, also." The darker haired man waggled his eyebrows and looked at the withering look from the blond.

"I told you that in confidence, Fred. You don't have to trot it out every time." Roger got up and tossed his hair causing it to fall attractively and messily on his shoulders The tight jeans he wore accentuated his behind and the thought crossed Freddie's mind that the blond should have no trouble with either sex at the Emerald Bar.

The singer was referring to an evening of drunken confessions from the drummer when he had said he was occasionally attracted to a bloke but that had been as far as it went. The singer hadn't let on that he knew for certain there were plenty of blokes interested in the drummer. He didn't want to put him on edge. The blond was volatile sometimes, especially when frustrated and he had known him for too many years to know that pushing him was useless. Stubborn was his middle name.

Roger had none the less dressed carefully. He's chosen tight black jeans, a plain white and black button down shirt and added a tie. It still gave hm a prep school look despite the long, blond locks. He peered at his face closely after shaving to make sure there were no zits that needed taking care of before grabbing his longer brown leather jacket and announcing to his flat mate that he was going out for smokes.

Fred called back 'okay' from his bedroom and smiled to himself. He waited for the flat door to close before quickly crossing the front room to the window. 

"Looking good, darling." Fred watched his friend stop at the corner to light a cigarette and pull his sunglasses down before sauntering down the street in the direction he would have to go if on the way to the Emerald Bar.

Roger had bought a pack of smokes, so he hadn't been lying about where he was going. He decided to walk past the Emerald and if his feet took him in then so be it. As it happened his red leather shoes did take him in and he pushed the double doors open slowly and peered around the corner. The bar man looked up and smiled. It had been slow so far tonight but would pick up soon after the office workers left and this new customer looked like an attractive addition to the throng. There were any number of people came to the middle aged bar mans thoughts that would give this one a second and third look.

"A lager, Sir?" The bar man moved over to the taps and Roger nodded.

"Just a half to start, please." He jiggled some change out of his jacket pocket and took the glass. "Bit quiet." he looked around the large room. It was cozy because there were a few alcoves and two fireplaces at either end.

"Yes, just at the minute, sir but we will get busy earlier." If you get one of those tables by the fire you'll have a good view."

"Good view?" Roger repeated and then got what the man was saying. "Right." He nodded and went over to the table the barman had pointed out. He had been right. It was a perfect position. Each time the door opened the blond would look up from reading the paper the barman had brought over for him along with a small bowl of crisps.

There were a couple of office girls. Then a few single looking shop girls. Some men in business suits who had a quick drink and then were obviously off to catch their trains. No one sparked the blond interest yet and he had to remind himself he was unlikely to. But who know? Freddie was usually spot on with his advice even though the drummer would never admit it.

John was worried he was late and the precious few minutes it would take to walk around the street to the back of the club and the staff entrance would certainly make him tardy. So, he took a chance and thought if he could quickly get through the bar while they were busy he could sneak in that way and not get in trouble.

Roger turned the page of the newspaper and realising he's let his cigarette burn out reached for his pack just as the clubs door opened and he'd looked up. He was glad no one was sitting near him because he was sure he had gasped when he saw the slim young man with the most beautiful long, brown wavy hair, come in and quickly go to the back of the bar as if trying to not be seen.

"Fuck." Roger said under his breath and absently reached for his half pint glass. It was empty and he stood up to get another. The barman had caught his eye and nodded. The half pint was on the bar waiting and again the blond put down some change. He wanted to ask who that was the had gone behind the bar but something stopped him. 

John hadn't noticed Roger as he was intent and getting to the staff room before the manager noticed. He was just taking off his jacket and putting on the blue bibbed cleaning apron when the manage, Mrs. Gibbs, put her head through the door and asked him to help in the bar till the second barman arrived. He nodded and smiled and grabbed an elastic band from his jean pocket to tie his hair back in a pony tail. He didn't like doing this but it was a hygiene thing he understood. 

The problem with working in the bar is the customers like to chat and he was a little too shy to really feel comfortable making small talk with strangers. But he tried to just imagine he was someone more garrulous and outgoing and that worked for the few minutes he was required to help out.

Roger had picked up his drink just as John came through from the back and started collation the glasses from the tables on the chair he was carrying. Roger looked back at his table and aw the empty glass still there and tried to not fall over his feet to sit down. His timing was perfect as John had just turned from the nearest table and was about to walk back to the bar when he saw the empty glass.

John saw it before he saw Roger and when the blond thanked him with an unusually soft, raspy voice John looked at him. The first thing he noticed of course, were those deep blue eyes fringed with dark eyelashes. Then the attractively messy blond hair. For a split second he wasn't sure if this person was a woman or a man and he didn't care. He had seen an angel.

"You're welcome." It was the only thing John could think if saying. He really wasn't allowed to start conversations on his own with customers and if the blond man didn't say anything further then he just had to get on with his job.

"It's my first time here." Roger said quickly as if he understood the rules.

"It's a popular place." John said as he wiped the table and emptied the ashtray. Stalling."Close to the college." He added. 

"Oh, you go to the technical college, then?" The blond was reaching for his cigarettes and John whisked out his lighter. He hoped the barman wasn't going to say anything so he kept his back turned. 

"Yeah, this is just a part time job till I graduate." John said quietly.

"John." The barman's voice called him and he smiled at the customer before reluctantly returning back to his duties. 

Roger watched him walk away while he took a drag on his smoke and crossed and recrossed his legs. He wished he'd asked him what nights he worked but that would have been too obvious that he was interested in him. Very interested in him. 

A few minutes later another barman appeared and the young man with the ponytail had disappeared. Roger decided against another drink and thought he would just pop in about the same time for a few nights to see if the other man was thee. He'd remembered his name was John from when the barman had called him.

"John." He said to himself and couldn't help a smirk develop on his face. "Okay, maybe Freddie was right.

Mrs. Gibbs sat down after the bar had closed and did her books. The barman that Roger had spoken to earlier sat opposite her with a drink.

"Anything interesting tonight?" The older woman looked over the edge of her glasses at him. They were old friends and had bought the bar together a few years earlier. They knew the reputation of the establishment was good. They enjoyed their work. For separate reasons they both liked to see the way new relationships were formed at the Emerald amongst the clientele and that was their only motive for keeping it going. They were altruistic in their approach.

"Well, yes. There was one very interesting young man."The barman, David, went on to tell Mrs Gibbs about Roger and the possibilities for one or two matches. He left out the bit about John talking to him. There had definitely been an interest there on both sides. he knew the rules. he had written them, after all but also the customers needed to be happy for the business to flourish so he was discreet. 

Mrs. Gibbs, however was nothing if not intuitive and she wondered if perhaps David had an eye on the customer but then decided, no. The thought that the young college student was in the play never occurred to her.

John may have been shy but he was a romantic and he had already weaved a story around the customer. He wondered what he would be like to really have a good talk with. Kiss. Yes, that was something he could think about while he was finishing off his course work. Those blue eyes seemed to pull him in. He was sure he was in love.

"Getting smokes seemed to take you awhile." Fred teased his friend and opened up the pack of fish and chips that Roger had brought back.

"Yeah, well. I stopped at the Emerald like you said." Roger popped a chip into his mouth.

"And?" The singer concentrated on stabbing a pickled onion. 

"And?" Roger was being obtuse and he knew it and he couldn't help going pink after Freddie lifted his head and smiled at him, knowingly.

"Are you going back, then?" Freddie asked casually.

"Maybe, tomorrow." The blond tried to look as if he didn't care but Fred had known him for too long.

Roger lay in bed a long time. He ran over the short conversation he'd had with John. What did he know about him? He was a student at the techie.

Worked part time at the Emerald. Smoked, because he had a lighter on him. A little shy. Very handsome. Beautiful green/grey eyes. A little gap between his top front teeth. Nice body. Really nice body, in fact

It was enough to be getting on with. He pushed his pillow down and closed his eyes. Yeah, he would go back and see him and try to talk to him again. And just maybe....


	2. Chapter 2

John had exams all week and had already arranged the week off work. He hoped when he did get back to work that the blond bloke would drop in. He really hoped he would. He had replayed the short conversation they had had the week before and still thought there had been some interest in those blue eyes. But then why would someone like that like someone like him? Well, he could dream about it. It took away the boredom of schoolwork and the worry about exam marks. He had to do well this term as the last one his marks were a bit low. He didn't want to have to go back north in shame. But he wished that the exam week wasn't right now for more then one reason.

John had never really been attracted to another bloke but he always had an open mind about these things and recognized the fact that the heart loved who the heart loved. It was something about those blue eyes looking into his. He thought he may have met his soul mate. No, he just had to pass these exams.

Roger was disappointed to hear that the good looking bar helper wasn't in that week but it gave him a chance to ask the barman David, a few questions and tried to only sound vaguely interested in the answers. 

He found out that the student lived in the dorm and was studying electrical engineering. Obviously, not into the arts but then the blond had a Biology degree. David even gave some info without being asked and Roger tried to pretend offhand interest but he was building up a an idea of the good looking student.

Mrs. Gibbs had heard one of these short conversations and later that evening pulled David aside. "David, I know you and I have the same goal in mind for the Emerald but I'd rather not involve the staff. We agreed two years ago when we opened that there was no mixing of the staff with the clientele." 

"I know, Felicity but this is a special case. I'm doing a favour for a dear friend and really, I think we might learn something from this one. We can branch out to other possibilities if this works." 

"Well, I'll leave it up to you, then." Mrs. Gibb's sighed and went back to her accounts. "But David?" 

The barman turned at the door. "If we lose a perfectly good bar helper after this, I won't be happy." She tried to sound firm but David and known her for years and this wasn't the first project that they had collaborated on.

"Trust me." He winked and his friend made a scoffing noise and shook her head, but she was smiling as the door closed behind him.

Freddie couldn't contain himself from asking Roger about his visits to the bar. "You must have a group of friends there by now?" He knew he was fishing. The blond had been very quiet about his stops at the Emerald and the older man, by three years, thought he must have seen or met someone there, surely. By now. 

The blond tossed his hair and went back to reading his book but Freddie knew something was up. The blond wasn't dragging himself around looking dejected. He even put some effort into working at the stall they jointly ran at the market. 

"No, no group of friends." Roger finally said and changed the page of the book that the other man was sure he wasn't really reading.

"Any attractive possibilities?" Freddie could have kicked himself. He had promised to keep out of this.

"No, should there be?" Roger raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "He really wanted to tell Fred about John but didn't want to jinx it. Fred always told the blond he loved too much and then got hurt. No, he wouldn't say anything yet.

"I guess not." Fred changed the subject to the stall and meeting up with their friend Brian, later.

"Ah, welcome back." It was a slow time at the Emerald when John arrived for his shift just before opening time. David was doing the newspaper crossword and looked up as the young student took off his jacket and reached into his locker for an apron.

"Thanks." John smiled and David congratulated himself on hiring the younger man. He was a good worker and the customers never complained about him. The older man decided it was that shy smile. The women loved it and generally the men didn't notice it. Except for one. 

David folded his paper ang got up and John followed him into the empty bar. The younger man lit the gas fires and switched on lights and sent over to the stereo console to put on the quiet music. He glanced at the empty table where the blond man had sat and sent a prayer up that he would be in tonight. He didn't have long to wait. 

Roger thought he'd just pop into the Emerald for a quick drink and read the paper before going home. He nodded at David who immediately went over to the taps and pulled him a half pint of lager and lay a fresh evening paper on the bar top. Roger smiled to himself. For some reason he was made to feel a special customer in the Emerald but maybe because it wasn't overly busy this time of the day. 

"John will be over with a bowl of olives in a moment." David nodded at another customer and Roger went to his regular table. 

So John was working today? He felt his hands shaking as he lit his cigarette but he couldn't get his lighter to start. 

"Hello." John was there, wearing the dark blue bibbed apron and holding a bowl of olives and one of crisps in his hand. Roger could have sworn time had stood still. He felt as if he could look into those grey eyes forever. They had a calming effect on him, somehow. 

"Oh, hi." Roger smiled at him but he sure he was grinning foolishly. "My name is Roger." He just got it out there. 

"John. John Deacon." The student didn't think it was appropriate probably to shake hands with a customer. He'd never even seen David do that. He put the small bowls down on the table and looked over his shoulder to see talking to a customer and not looking over where they were.

"How were your exams?" Roger asked and crossed his legs, trying to look casual when he was feeling anything but.

"I guess David told you?" John nodded. "I think okay. Fingers crossed." His voice had a northern twinge that the blond found adorable. 

"I was hoping I'd see you." Roger said then stopped. He had to have a reason to hope he'd seen him. 

"Really?" John smiled shyly. This was good. Better than he expected. 

"Yeah, huh. I had an extra ticket for the concert next week and I thought maybe you'd like to go. With me?" He added and felt himself blush to the roots of his hair.

"Sure, but I better get going. Not really allowed to chat with the customers." John nodded and smiled and went on with his duties.

Roger sighed. He got that the brunette didn't want to risk his job. He watched him over the tp of the paper as he moved gracefully around the room as more customers entered. He had to somehow get him on his own for a moment. 

Roger finished his drink and stood up reaching for his jacket. John was emptying ashtrays and got to his table just as the blond was preparing to leave. 

"What time do you finish?" Roger asked softly, not wanting the barman to overhear him.

John smiled shyly and whispered. "Eleven." Before putting own a clean ashtray and walking away. 

"Eleven." Roger whispered back. They hadn't arranged a place to meet but Roger would just wait where he knew John would have to walk by. He thought he would never last another five hours. 

John cleaned the last table and put away the clean glasses. He took a tour of the room to make sure everything had been done and both fires turned off. David was switching off the lights and humming a tune to himself.

"Straight home, John or do you have plans?" He asked conversationally as the younger man pulled on his jacket and peered at himself in the small locker mirror.

"Straight home." John smiled." Tired." He raised his eyebrows and sighed and wished the older man a good night. David lived on the premises as did Mrs. Gibbs so the barman locked the door and went up the stairs to his rooms. He felt everything was going as planned bu time would tell.

Roger was surprised when John walked up to him and for a moment was tongue tied.

"There's a cafe around the corner if you want to go for a coffee." Roger said and John nodded. This was all so different and not what he was use to but he decided to let the blond take charge.

The cafe was warm and inviting after the cold air and Roger ordered them both coffees and pastries. They spent the next hour talking and finding out about one another before Roger offered to walk with John back to his for building. They didn't talk much on the way but when they got to the building there was no one around and John, feeling brave pulled Roger into an alcove and kissed him him as gently as he could. He'd been wanting to do that the for the last hour and some vulnerability in the otherwise self confident blond had made him take the courage to do it.

"Oh." Roger smiled and leaned forward for another kiss, then laying his head on the brunettes shoulder. "Oh." He whispered again and they both chuckled.

"I guess you weren't expecting that?" John said softly and kissed the blond head.

"So, I'll see you Saturday?' Roger sighed. he didn't want to leave but he had to. They held each other's hands for a few moments.

"You're cold." John felt the cold hands and rubbed them.

"Just on the outside." Roger chuckled. He looked into the grey eyes and wanted to say so much more then stupid comments.

Roger didn't even remember walking home. He was aware of talking to Freddie but didn't know what he's said and went straight to his room and undressed. He was definitely in love. Maybe, for the first time?

John looked out of his dorm window up at the stars. Life had done a 180 degree turn for him and he thought he liked it.

"Roger Taylor' He whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Roger get to know each other better and there is a mystery about the Emerald Bar.

Roger felt like he was in a daze half the time. Why was love so weird? It could slide up to you slowly or hit you between the eyes and knock you over. He felt like he'd experienced both with John Deacon. Fuck, he thought to himself but it was a nice feeling. He wasn't as sure of himself as he was with girls. The brunette was quiet and shy and obviously not as outgoing as Roger but there was an underlining strength to him.

Roger could still feel John's hands holding his and the kiss. Sweet and hot and nothing that he had ever experienced before. Certainly not with another bloke. He tried not to over think it all but he couldn't get John out of his head. 

Saturday was coming up and he wanted to make it a special night. He thought about it much of the time he helped Fred at the stall and all the way home on the bus and grocery shopping before he got home. He wanted to ask Fred what he could do but then didn't want the older man to ask too many questions. Fred could be like his mom sometimes. Too probing.

"Got plans for the weekend?" Fred asked innocently as they sat watching a new Monty Python and sharing some beers.

"I thought I might check out the Moody Blues concert on Saturday.' Roger grabbed a handful of crisps and chomped on them.

"By yourself?" Fred was at it. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Maybe. I have an extra ticket. Might ask one of the girls." Roger lied and stared at the tv screen. Freddie hadn't said anything and Roger slid his eyes over to him but his friend was innocently watching the telly. 

"I thought I'd stop by the Emerald on Saturday. See who's having out there these days." Freddie tried to keep his face straight and could tell the blond was trying to be unconcerned.

"Good idea. You might meet someone nice." Roger scored his hit directly and had to cough to hide the smile behind his hand.

John had carefully washed his hair and even used conditioner. Roger had beautiful hair and he wanted to at least make an effort. He didn't know that Roger thought the brunettes hair was adorable, especially when he tied it back in a pony tail. 

John looked at himself in the mirror and practiced smiling that didn't show the very small gap between his front teeth which he was unaware that the blond loved. He wished he was better looking but Roger seemed to like him despite what he saw in himself. He sighed and brushed his teeth and brushed his hair and tried to decide which of his boring shirts he should wear

Roger could see John working towards him and let himself stare. He took in the long legs and wavy brown hair and smiled to himself. He really didn't want to go to a noisy concert. Maybe, somewhere quiet. But how could he change what they'd planned at this late date.

John was in front of him and Roger couldn't help his heart leaping at just the sight of him. He looked freshly scrubbed and cool and sweet and the blond had to pull himself together before he launched himself at him.

"Hi." John looked over his shoulder and then down the street before leaning over and putting his hand along Roger's jaw, kissed him chastely. It may as well have been the most erotic kiss ever the way it made the blond feel like it was. 

"Hi." Roger replied and his eyes went wide. 

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have done that in plain sight." John felt his shyness go away when he was with Roger. He loved the slight feeling of power he knew he had on him sexually even though they had never even made out other than a quick kiss. 

"Oh." Roger shook his head. "All good." He smirked and felt himself blush. He felt so shy around John suddenly and wondered what was happening. 

"I guess we should get going but to tell you the truth I'm not in a 'crowded concert mood.". John admitted and Roger said that was fine with him, they could go some place quiet. They decided on a small bistro near by where John had been before. They were ushered to a table in the corner and John immediately ordered a bottle of Italian wine making Roger feel like he was on a date. Another odd feeling but nice.

"Is everything okay, John?" Roger sipped his wine and picked an olive from the small dish set in front of them. 

"Well, no. I mean I'm okay but something strange happened today and I'm not sure what to do about it." John shrugged.

"What happened?" Roger was concerned. He really cared about this bloke.

"I got fired from the Emerald." John said simply and sighed. "David said that someone had seen me with a customer and that was against the rules." 

"Fuck, I got you fired?" Roger gasped. "I'm sorry sorry. Fuck!" He said quietly, not wanting to make a scene in the restaurant.

"It's not your fault, Rog." John reached over and squeezed the blonds arm. "I just can't figure out how they knew." He shook his head.  
  


"Yeah, that is strange, actually." Roger frowned and went over in his head what they had done together. Maybe someone saw him meet John after work? Did dome see them kissing? 

"Maybe, I should talk to him?" Roger felt he needed to do something. John probably needed the job and the money.

"Stranger even than that." John leaned forward. He pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and put a long white envelope on the table with hi name written on it.

"He gave me two week pay and said to drop by in a week or two when the owner replied they couldn't do without me and he'd try to get my job back." 

'What the fuck? Really?" Roger touched the envelope and pulled his hand away quickly. "Why are they messing about with you like that?" 

John shrugged and shook his head. "I do need the money, hence the job but I don't like them thinking I did something wrong." 

"No, of course not." Roger agreed and started chewing a fingernail. He always did that when he was nervous. But John put his hand on Roger's and shook his head.

"Oh, yeah. Shouldn't do that." But John was still holding his hand on the far side of the table so no one could see them. But the restaurant was pretty empty at this time of the evening. It was more of an after the movies sort of place. "But I like this." He added and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" John teased him and took his hand away as the waiter was approached to take their order. 

"Do you want to come over to my place after. Listen to some records or..?" Roger pressed his lips together. He didn't want to sound to pushy. Maybe, John wanted to go home alone? No, he didn't think so. It was now or never. He waited.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." John smiled and nodded. "Is it okay with your flatmate?"

"Fred? Oh, yeah. He's probably out, anyway." Roger hoped he was but if not they could hang out in his room. He felt like a teenager.

"John insisted on paying for dinner and they walked back to Roger's flat slowly in the cool air. Roger wanted he evening to stretch as long as possible.

They finally reached the flat and Freddie had gone out as it turned out. Roger gave John a brief tour and opened up another bottle fo wine for them to share.

"I think we have glasses somewhere." The blond peered into a cupboard above the sink and then felt John's arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"I want to kiss you for real this time." John said softly and Roger turned around in the brunettes arms, his own heart beating in his ears.

John pulled Roger's hair over to one shoulder and kissed his neck and cheek and forehead before gently pressing his lips to the blond's lips. Roger seemed to melt against him and that made him bolder. He ran his tongue along Roger's bottom lip and slid his tongue in between the blonds teeth making them both moan as their tongues touched. 

Roger was still unsure about Fred coming in and finding them. His flat mate probably thought he'd met a girl at the Emerald. Not a super attractive bloke.

"You seem nervous, Rog." They were half lying on the couch making out and it was beginning to get to the point when they would need to go to Roger's room when they thought they heard a noise. But it was just out in the hallway. It had broken the moment and they both sat up. They tried to avoid the fact that they were both hard inside their jeans but after a few moments Roger couldn't help giggling and John joined them.

"I guess I better go before your friend gets back, yeah?" John shook out his chair and looked down at the blond with the slick lips from kissing.

"Whew, my lips are sore." Roger touched his lower lip and smirked. "That was fun." He sat up and looked down at his bare chest and shook his head as he did the buttons up.

"That was hot." He took hold of John's hand and pulled him towards him. "I want to go to bed with you so badly." He sighed into the brunettes neck and took a deep breath of John's neck so he could remember the scent of his skin when he went to bed.

"I want to as well." John said softly and looked into the blue eyes he had come to love. "I've never done this with a bloke before. You?'

"Nope.' Roger admitted and they smiled at one another.

Roger had walked John partway home and then decided to stop at the newsagents for a pack of cigarettes. Coming back from there he had to pass the Emerald Bar and he looked to see if it was busy. They would miss John if it was. He felt he needed to sort that out as he was part way responsible. He stopped though when he saw Fred talking to someone he knew by the bar. They seemed to be having a serious conversation and it puzzled Roger. He was going to go in and surprise his flat mate but decided to just to go home and have a shower and go to bed. He'd rather think about John and what they had done and what they were going to do.

An hour later Roger heard the flat door open and close and a few moments later Fred stopped by his bedroom. 'How was the concert?" He asked.

"Didn't go. Went for dinner and then back here for an hour or so," Roger looked up from his book and smiled. "Did you go to the pub?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah, just met up with a few friends. See yo in the morning. Night." Fred turned away.

"Night." Roger answered and stared at the door. Why hadn't Fred told the truth? It didn't matter he supposed. But it was strange. He seemed to know David, the barman very well. It was that kind of conversation even though he couldn't hear them.

Roger reached for the light and turned it off. He imagined John's arms were around him and fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Four weeks earlier.

Freddie had known David who co owned the Emerald Bar for a couple of years. They'd met through David's younger sister who had gone to design school with Freddie. it was an unlikely friendship but they had s few things in common and one of the was human nature.

"Fred, it's been what? Nearly a year?" David stretched his arm across the bar to shake hands. They spent a few minutes getting up to date with one another's news as the bar was still not open for the evening.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't just a chance encounter?' David poured them each another shot of scotch and waited. He knew when Freddie had something on his mind. 

"I have a small problem and his name is Roger." Freddie started and chuckled.

"I've met him, right?" David nodded. "My sister was all over him if I remember." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you did come to think about it." Freddie nodded. "Rog is never in short supply of girlfriends but lately he's been hanging around the flat looking bored and miserable. I think he needs something to cheer him up. Something different."

"So you thought of me?" David raised his eyebrows.

"No, not your exactly. I just heard how the Emerald can arrange certain things to look accidental?" Freddie grinned showing all his teeth. "Just a rumour of course but am I wrong?" 

Just then the bar helper arrived and nodded at both men before picking up a dusting cloth and tackling the tables. Freddie watched him for a few moments and then looked back at David.

"Evening, John." David called out to the young man with his long brown hair tied back in a pony tail. Grey eyes smiled and a northern accent wished them both good evening before he went back to his task.

"What are you thinking?" David asked quietly and looked at his younger friend. He was puzzled as he knew Roger was into girls, so what could Freddie be pondering?

"I just have an idea. Just an idea. Let me know what you think." Freddie leaned over so they couldn't be overheard. 

"But why I the world would you think Roger would switch teams?' David wasn't sure about this but human nature was a funny thing and he was a student of it. Well, the Emerald Bar was a student of it. There would be a book about it eventually. 

"And Freddie, I'm pretty sure John isn't gay, so?" David made a wry face.

"Doesn't matter. I have a good feeling about this." Freddie could see the bar helper through the mirror behind the bar. "Yeah, a good feeling. Pour us one more and we can get down to finances." Freddie was under the impression that the Emerald's 'services' would cost but he was assured by his friend that no money would change hands. This was all done in the spirit of 'observing human nature'.

The two men spent another half an hour talking and agreed Freddie would try to get Roger to stop by that week. He asked David a few questions about John and liked what he heard. It could just work. David still thought it was unlikely given the two younger men's previous dating history but was ready to try the experiment. Who knows. It could make it's own chapter or even two?

Roger had to stop himself from going into the Emerald and asking why they had fired John. It would be too obvious then that he had been dating a customer and he didn't want to embarrass his friend. Anyway, they had said it could be temporary thing while things cooled down. Still, it didn't make any sense and that bothered him even more. 

Freddie has suddenly announced earlier that day that he was going to Feltham to visit his family and Roger wondered how quickly he could get hold of John to let him know they could have the flat to themselves. 

Freddie had thought it was time to step back and let the two younger men have some definite time and space to themselves. He was pleased and a little bit surprised that his idea had payed off. He had David to thank. 

Roger had finally found John at the university library after nearly an hour of searching. The brunette had looked up from the book he was reading and his heart did a little leap in his chest. Roger was gorgeous. More so than any girl John had gone out with. He noticed heads turning when he walked up to him and he felt unashamedly proud that Roger was his friend. Well, more than friend.

"Forgot about this place." Roger whispered and sat down next to John. "Wish I could smoke." He grinned. "You look good, Deaky." 

John blushed. Roger got to him every time. He wondered what he had done to be so lucky to have found him. Or did Roger find him? He had to stop overthinking this relationship and just let it happen. He put his hand under the table and caught Roger's hand for a brief moment and was pleased when the blond blushed.

"Surprised to see you here." John whispered and Roger looked around.

"I wanted to tell you to come over tonight. I mean if you'd like to. No pressure." Roger felt nervous. "Fred is going to be away." He smirked and they looked into one another's eyes.

"Yeah?" John couldn't help grinning. 'Tonight?' Everything was in that one word. Fuck. Tonight.

Roger was in a panic. There was no way he expected John to be late for their evening together. He felt like his younger must have when she was waiting for her date. Or suspected what she felt like. He stood but he window and looked at his watch every 20 seconds. He told himself to quit it. It wasn't a big deal. This was a one off. he liked girls really. John was just something different.

"Fuck it. I love you, John Deacon." He whispered to himself as a sort of mantra to get him there faster and sure enough he saw the lean body coming around the corner, his brown hair glinting under the street lamp. Roger felt his heart give a leap and he looked at himself in the mirror, slugging up his hair at the back.

"Looking good, Rog." He told himself and wished his face had not gone quite so pink. He went to the door and opened it slowly but when he heard John's footsteps he closed it softly and waited a few seconds after the knock before answering it. Didn't want to appear to eager.

"Thanks for asking me over." John was so polite that Roger wanted to kiss him just for that.

"S'right. We never finished what we...oh, you know." Roger stopped himself from spelling it out. Going too fast, Taylor, he told himself. He took John's jacket and hung it up and turning was pulled into the brunettes arms for a soft kiss. John was good at kissing. Better even than any of the girls that the blond had dated and Roger let himself relax into his arms for more.

"I ordered some pizza and theres plenty to drink. Whatever you like as long as it's beer or wine." Roger chuckled from the small kitchen.

"Sounds good. I guess wine with pizza?' He called back and Roger appeared with a bottle and two glasses. 

"You look good." John couldn't help saying it. Roger dressed in a simple white shirt and tight jeans was breathtaking. He didn't think if he wore the same thing he could get near to how hot Roger looked. He was amazed that the blond wanted him of all people. 

"Make out first or eat?" Roger turned and filled the glasses, a smirk on his face.

"Get right to I, huh?' John put his head back and sighed. Maybe, something to eat first, yeah?" 

Half an hour later they were undressing one another slowly. Each button undone deserved a kiss to the exposed skin. Each shoulder exposed got soft, wet kisses to prolong the pleasure.

Roger had never been treated like this before. He was always the one to do this but now the tables were turned he liked it more than he thought. When John's hands gripped his arse he moaned into the brunette's neck and pushed his groin into his. They were both straining and hard but were still going slow. 

Roger felt like his knees were going to give way though and as John kissed him and unzipped his jeans at the same time he nearly did.

"Come on." John led him to the bed and lay him back on the pillows. Roger watched the brunette take off his own jeans and pants and then slowly pull his off of him. For a moment they looked at one another bodies, fingers tentatively touching. Both of them were hard against their tummies and leaking pre cum. 

Roger gasped as John slid down the bed and took him into his warm mouth. The sensation was unbelievable and Roger dug his fingers into the brown locks as the brunettes finger tips stroked the inside of his thighs. 

"Fuck, John." He sighed and arched his back as the other mans tongue swirled around him and the erotic noises were almost tipping him over the edge. Just them John pulled away and kissed him and he tasted himself on his lips. He gently pushed John over and kissed the brunettes neck and shoulders with delicate, angel kisses as his fingers wrapped around John's throbbing cock, causing the younger man to moan into his mouth. Roger hovered over him, his blond hair like a curtain and they looked into one another's eyes for a few moments.

"I need you so badly." Roger's voice was raspy with lust and his parted lips slick.

"Do you have something?" John hadn't brought lube with him. He hadn't wanted to appear too obvious but now he wished he had.

Roger nodded and getting up went to the desk drawer and pulled out a small tube. He turned and watched John look longingly at him.

John pulled himself up and sitting back on his heels he lay his face against Roger's tummy and wrapped his arms around his waist. He wanted to remember this moment. It was important for both of them. He breathed in Roger's now musky scent and felt the blonds arms wrap around his shoulders. He looked up into the blue eyes and wondered how anyone could be so beautiful and really desire him, too.

It took them both a while to overcome their initial shyness about Roger being prepped but finally John just kept both their minds off the initial start by kissing Roger and then gently posing his well lubed finger inside him. Somehow, he knew to curl his finger and smiled as he hit the blonds prostrate and got an "Oh, fuck." in response.

John leaned on his elbow, watching himself slide a second finger in and slowly pump the two fingers in and out and watching Roger's face. His eyes were half closed and his lips parted showing even white teeth and the tip of his tongue. John thought eh could look at him forever and was amazed that he could do this to the blond. To wreck him and moan for more.

Roger was never one to beg but he wanted to now. He wanted John to fuck him into the mattress and make him come so much.

"I'm ready, babe." He gasped and felt John's fingers leave him and then be replaced but something bigger and harder and he is eyes fluttered close as he tensed and relaxed over and over till finally he could move his hips in time to the other mans and feel the most amazing sensations he'd ever felt before.

John pulled his long hair over one shoulder and grasped one of Roger's hands in his as he rolled his hips slowly and then faster in response to the blonds heels on his back. It was the most intense feeling he's ever experienced and he closed his eyes giving himself up to it. 

"Touch me." Roger whispered in between moans and John obliged be wrapping his fingers around the blonds cock as they both moaned into their climax. 

They lay panting, side by side, their bodies slick with sweat and a pool of come against their bellies. It took nearly ten minutes for them to receive a little bit and look into any another eyes. Roger pouted his lips as John stroked back his damp hair.

"So good to me, sweet boy." John kissed him gently on the lips and held his fingers to his lips. 'I love you." He said softly and got an answering smile.

"I love you." Roger whispered and closed his eyes. He felt so sleepy and content he couldn't even think about getting cleaned up.

John waited till he knew he was asleep and went to the bathroom to clean himself up and bring back a wet, warm face cloth for Roger. He lovingly cleaned him up and then got back into bed and pulled the covers over their shoulder and then held him close in his arms till morning.

That same evening Freddie had dropped in at the Emerald on the way to his families home. David had ushered him into the office and poured them both a brandy.

"How's it going with the love birds?" He smiled and nodded as Freddie surmised the course of events.

"And your next step for them is?" David wanted to make notes, this was so interesting. Freddie had a knack for this.

"A little anguish, I think. Mix it up. We can't let Roger get bored but I don't want to scare John off. He seems perfect for him."

"Well." David leaned back in his chair. 'What about this?' 

They talked for an hour and Freddie left to catch the train. Both men satisfied with what they had to keep the romance going for their two proteges. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much appreciate any comments and suggestions if you have a moment.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
